Zombies
Hey guys! This is my 2nd story! I hope you like it! Also the contains cursing Chapter 1 Ok right now I am at my school. I am stuck with Jared (the Jock), Leslie (the nerd), Staci (the slut), the Caleb (the drama geek) and the Jennifer (the cheerleader) and the world is infected with zombies. "Ugh! What are we going to do" screams Jennifer as she looks around to see zombies outside clawing at the window. "I dont know! This is really fucked up" screams Jared. As he holds his head. "We need to get to the school bus and leave town!" I say trying to re-esure everyone. "Ok where is it?" asks Staci looking around almost panicing. "They are in the principals office" says a mysterious person. We all whip around to see someone chewing gum and I notice it is Dustin (the bad boy). "I'll go get them " he says turning around. I can see a look of revenge in his eyes. "Ok everyone calm down we are getting ou-" Then I hear a scream and I see Dustin screaming I turn around to see the principal eatingat his flesh. He is screaming as blood squirts out of his shoulder. "Fuck! Get out run!" screams Caleb. We all sprint as we are running we hear glass breaking and notice that the zombies entered the school. We all run! We hear there moaning and hear them bumping into the lockers. We run towards the gym as all get in we lock the door by putting a broom threw its handle and that keeps it shut. "WHAT SHOULD WE DO!" screams Jennifer. I can see she is freaking out. "We can shoot it" says a new voice. I look and see the Leslie finally decided to talk. "That wouldn't work! There are like a million fucking zombies in this school" we all stop at the sound of glass shatter. We look and see they broke the glass but havent got through "Shit! They are coming everyone find away out now!" screams Jared and everyone is scrambling then I hear Staci scream. "I found an air vent that is large enough for I us to fight but only in a line" she screams. Then I hear wood breaking and the zombies got in "Everyone in the vent" screams Staci and she rushes in. Then comes Jennifer then Jared then Leslie then I go but I see Caleb is still running he makes it in but a zombie grabs him. "Caleb!" I scream but they pull him away and blood squirts everywhere. Then I am forced to close the vent. We all are crawling and not knowing where we are. "We have been searching for a long time" whines Jennifer. I look at my phone and its reads 11:53 pm. "Guys I think we should go to sleep" I say and everyone agrees so I lay down and close my eyes until I see black I wake up. Not knowing whats happening till I remember what is happening. I see that people are still sleeping. "Ugh. I mutter to myself" I get as up as I could but we are in an air vent. She should leave as soon as possible. So I wak everyone up "Guys get up" I say. And they start to get up. Category:Horror Category:Action